Piece of Peace
Piece of Peace is a character song of Yun Iijima (CV: Takeo Ayumi). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 4, which also features the character song of Mozuku & Shizuku Hazuki (CV: Kitamura Eri), YOU-TOPIA!. The song was written, composed and arranged by Kamiya Rei. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11304) # Piece of Peace # YOU-TOPIA! # Piece of Peace (instrumental) # YOU-TOPIA! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Jibun no peesu de iku yo saki ni sutanbai shitete mou chotto ato sukoshi da yo Kyou mo kimagure na nichijou saitan kyori ni naru no wa aserazu susumu koto datte sou itteta yo ne Hitori ja nai no wo shitte tobikomu junbi wa OK!! yuuki motte chousen shiyou Hajimete no Piece Of Peace issho ni atsumeta kono negai sono yume todokimasu you ni Moshimo Piece Of Peace itsuka hanaretemo kono hiroi sekai de kitto tsunagatteru yo sono saki no keshiki mitsume Kimatta ruupu wa yameyou motto bouken sasete atarashii mainichi ga happii Mahou no you na kiseki wa chiisai tsumikasanari doki doki wasurenakya zettai zettai okoseru no Kutakuta wiiku datte choppiri yasumeba PERFECT!! egao misete tanoshin jaou Eien no Precious Time guuzen deatta yasashii nukumori hibikimasu you ni Ima ga Precious Time unmei ja nakute honto no kizuna de arukitsuzuketeiru yo kagayaku hoshi no mukou e Itsu datte tokubetsu na ichido dake no shunkan zenbu zenbu kakiatsume isshou takaramono ni shiyou Itsumo no kono basho de afureteru koe ga mayowazu norikoeru kibou e no hikari Shippai shitemo minna ga iru kara yarinaoshi dekiru yo nando datte Hajimete no Piece Of Peace issho ni atsumeta kono negai sono yume todokimasu you ni Moshimo Piece Of Peace itsuka hanaretemo kono hiroi sekai de zutto tsunagatteru yo onaji sora miagete ima ashita e habataitekou |-| Kanji= 自分のペースで行くよ　先にスタンバイしてて もうちょっと　あと少しだよ 今日も気まぐれな日常　最短距離になるのは あせらず進むことだって　そう言ってたよね ひとりじゃないのを知って 飛び込む準備はOK!! 勇気もって挑戦しよう はじめてのPiece Of Peace　一緒に集めた この願い　そのユメ 届きますように もしもPiece Of Peace　いつか離れても この広いセカイで きっと繋がってるよ　その先の景色見つめ 決まったループはやめよう　もっと冒険させて 新しい　毎日がハッピー 魔法のような奇跡は　小さい積み重なり ドキドキ忘れなきゃ　絶対　絶対起こせるの くたくたウィークだって ちょっぴり休めばPERFECT!! 笑顔みせて楽しんじゃおう 永遠のPrecious Time　偶然出会った 優しいぬくもり 響きますように 今がPrecious Time　運命じゃなくて ホントのキズナで 歩き続けているよ　輝く星の向こうへ いつだって　特別な　一度だけの瞬間 全部　全部かき集め　一生　宝物にしよう いつものこの場所で　あふれてる声が 迷わず乗り越える　希望へのヒカリ 失敗しても　みんながいるから やり直しできるよ　何度だって はじめてのPiece Of Peace　一緒に集めた この願い　そのユメ 届きますように もしもPiece Of Peace　いつか離れても この広いセカイで ずっと繋がってるよ　同じ空見上げて今 明日へ羽ばたいてこう |-| English= I'm going at my own pace A little bit more It's a whimsical day-to-day thing That's what you said I knew I wasn't alone Ready to jump in!! Let's challenge with courage The first Piece of Peace we gathered together This wish, that dream May I receive it? If the Piece of Peace It's this wide, world I'm sure it's connected Let's not make a loop, let's make a more adventurous one Happy New Day Magical miracles pile up small If you don't forget the pounding, you'll definitely wake up It's been a hell of a week PERFECT if you rest a bit!! Let's have a smile and have fun The eternal precious time I met by chance Gentle warmth It's like a son Now is Precious Time, not destiny It's a real bond I'm walking on the other side of the shining star It's always a special one-off moment Let's collect everything and make it a treasure for the rest of our lives There are voices everywhere in this place Shine, to hope, to overcome without hesitation Even if you fail, everyone is there I can start over The first Piece Of Peace we gathered together This wish that Yume May I receive it? If the Piece Of Peace It's this wide, world I've been connected to the same sky look up now Let's fly tomorrow Category:Character Songs